


Christmas Smiles

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: It's time to put a tree up in the bunker!





	Christmas Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hillarious note of the day-I've had my tree up since November 10th but hadn't got lights on it until December 4th! Still no ornaments...the Winchesters are doing better than I am at this Christmas tree thing!

  
  
“Hey, Sam!” Dean says as he steps up to the sidewalk and sees that Sam is staring at a Christmas tree. Set up in the only pawn shop on the square in Lebanon, the tree is part of a tableau offering Christmas gifts suggestions. Sam smiles at his brother in greeting and walks off toward the diner.    
  
“You getting pie now that we’re done shopping?” asks Sam as Dean falls into step with him.   
  
“Yeah, I’m getting pie,” says Dean even though he hadn’t thought on it before now. After getting his coconut cream pie and two cups of coffee to go they get settled in the Impala. Dean makes short work of the pie before starting Baby and pulling out of their parking spot.   
  
Dean keeps the radio down as Christmas music is playing. He keeps looking over at Sam. His brother is quiet on the ride back to the bunker and Dean wonders what’s on his mind.    
  
Sam and Dean unload Baby and puts up groceries before Sam heads to his room. He shuts the door and keeps the world and his brother out. Dean’s left to wonder if the Christmas blues have hit his brother.   
  
Dean keeps thinking about the tree in town. It was small and the decorations were older but well kept. Unlike the trees in Pocatello which had horrible decorations. 

 

Dean considers whether offering to get a tree would have been the right thing instead of letting Sam distract him with pie. Pie is good, but a happy Sammy is better.   
  
Dean keeps thinking on Sam as he fires a couple of rounds through his gun. Cleaning his weapon gives him time to think. He washes his hands and head to the kitchen to start on dinner. Making some meatballs and starting the pasta, Dean’s mind and hands were busy for the next hour.    
  
“So what are you up to tonight?” asks Dean as they sit down with plates.   
  
“Not sure, working on a couple of research projects for other hunters,” comments Sam. He sprinkles Parmesan onto his pasta.    
  
“Once you’ve got things settled, we could watch a movie,” offers Dean.   
  
“I think I’ll head to bed early,” comments Sam.   
  
“Well, if you change your mind,” says Dean. Sam nods and supper is quiet between them.    
  
After washing dishes, Dean joins Sam at the library table. He’s not a huge researcher and has no ongoing things to work on, but sitting with his brother is good. He spends the evening playing on his phone and enjoying a couple of shots of whiskey.    
  
Shortly before midnight, Sam starts putting books up and shuts down his laptop. Dean watches as Sam rises grabs his laptop.   
  
“Night, Sammy,” Dean says.   
  
“Night, Jerk.”   
  
Dean watches him leave and decides he’s gonna get a tree, lights, and ornaments tomorrow. Finishing the last of his whiskey, Dean heads to bed himself.   
  
Tomorrow morning, Dean fries bacon and eggs and has hot coffee ready when Sam joins later than normal. He sits a plate down in front of Sam and then a cup of coffee. Sam raises an eyebrow but when Dean hands him a fork he takes the hint and digs in.    
  
“So, I’got to run to Kansas City today,” says Dean.   
  
“Parts for Baby or a girl?”   
  
“Christmas tree,” replies Dean being careful not to call it Christmas crap. Sam chokes on his eggs and grabs his coffee cup.   
  
“I’m sorry, Christmas tree?” asks Sam coughing again.   
  
“Yes, and lights and ornaments. It doesn’t have to be big or sparkly but we’re doing a Christmas tree.”   
  
“Are you possessed?”   
  
“Wrong question.”   
  
“Christo!”   
  
“Still human, Sam. And no, I’m not cutting myself with silver.”   
  
“My big brother wants Christmas?”   
  
“Yes, we’re going to do a tree. And we’ll go get each other presents. And enjoy eggnog and Die Hard.”   
  
“Why,” asks Sam even though that wasn’t one of the seven hundred questions in his head.   
  
“Life is short for hunters and I want to enjoy the holiday with you,” replies Dean. Sam stares at him. “Eggs are getting cold, Sam. I’m going to grab a shower. We’ll leave in a bit,” Dean says as he rises from the table.    
  
Dean’s honestly not sure if his brother is going to be going or not till Sam catches up in the hall. “Let’s run to Wal-Mart, we can get everything there,” suggests Sam.    
  
“Sure, that sounds fine.”    
  
Three hours later, Dean’s thinking this wasn’t such a great idea. They have two carts loaded down and Sam is lit up like a kid in a candy store. They’ve moved from the Christmas section to the holiday candy aisle.   
  
“Swedish ginger snaps!” exclaims Sam tossing the cookies into the cart. Then peppermint bark bells, candy cane kisses, and Reese’s trees are added.    
  
“Sam, who’s going to eat all this candy?”   
  
“Jack and us,” says Sam tossing Ghirardelli squares into the cart. “Oh, eggnog, Dean, and we’ll be good to go,” says Sam as he tosses Danish cookies into the cart. Grabbing one of the carts, Sam pushes off to the dairy section. Dean follows with the other cart as Sam grabs a half gallon of 'nog.    
  
Arriving back at the bunk, Sam helps bring in all the goodies. Leaving lights and ornaments on the table, Sam takes the eggnog to the fridge and grabs a tray for the candy. Opening the bags and dumping into the tray, Sam throws a kiss at Dean.    
  
“I put some coffee on so by the time we’ve got the tree up and lights on, there'll be some ready,” says Sam.   
  
“Good idea.  Why don’t you run down to the storage room and get one of the extension cords so we can get lights going?” says Dean. Sam heads down the hallway as Dean reaches over and snags another piece of candy.    
  
Once Sam returns, the tree is ready and the lights are strung out ready to be hung. Working together they get the tree covered in multi-colored lights. Standing back and looking at the tree with his brother, Dean grins.    
  
“Remember that Christmas I stole Christmas presents,” Dean says.   
  
“I got a Barbie,” Sam replies. Dean laughs at the memory.   
  
“At least you go something,” Dean says. Sam looks at his brother with a smile on his face.   
  
“Wanna a cup of coffee?” asks Sam.    
  
“Sure and some of those cookies you got.”   
  
Coffee in one hand and ornaments in the other, the tree is slowly covered with silver balls. Cas and Jack return from a hunt while the brothers are throwing the non-breakable gold ones at each other.    
  
“Hey, Jack! Cas!” Sam says and is hit in the face by his brother.   
  
“What is going on?” asks Jack.   
  
“Christmas!” says Dean. “Decided Sam needed a Christmas tree.”   
  
“Better than a Barbie!” Sam quips. “Although Jess got me some fun gifts,” Sam says with a glint.    
  
“TMI, Sammy,” Dean says as he hangs the gold ball on the tree.    
  
“Why would you give Sam a doll?” asks Jack as he looks over the ornaments, candy, and cookies on the table.   
  
“Dean stole someone’s Christmas so I would have something,” says Sam. “We were both kids and dad was out hunting.”    
  
“Oh,” Jack says as Cas returns with the coffee hot pot.    
  
“I put more coffee on but put the rest on the hot pot,” Cas says.    
  
“Thanks,” says Dean filling his cup. He then fills the cup Cas brought in for Jack. “The cookies are good dipped into the coffee,” offers Dean. Jack takes a Danish cookie and dips it into his coffee before eating it.   
  
“That is good!” Jack enthuses. Dean hands him an ornament and Jack carries it over to the tree. Sam shows him how to hang it up.    
  
After spending an hour enjoy sweets, coffee, and company; the tree is decorated and Sam is smiling.    
  
“You sticking around for dinner, Cas?”    
  
“No, Dean, I’ll be heading out.”   
  
“Safe travels, Cas. I’m going to go start on dinner,” says Dean. Jack and Sam acknowledge dinner and Dean wonders down to the kitchen with a smile on his own face.


End file.
